Sistema solar
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Él muere cada noche para dejarla respirar.


**S**istema solar

* * *

_Capítulo Único._

* * *

Cuando Gaara la ve ingresar, poco importan los intentos que hacen los médicos por reanimar su ya cansado corazón; para él, ella es como una aparición.

(De esas bonitas que solo avecinan milagros.)

**1.**

– Hinata Hyuga.

Así se llama la nueva ocupante de la habitación 506 en el hospital central.

Gaara ha leído toda su historia clínica desde que la vio ingresar esa fatídica noche en una camilla y con un médico sobre ella usando un desfibrilador. La muchacha mejillas de luna llena necesita un corazón, porque el que tiene esta defectuoso (falla por aquí y falla por allá), pero de alguna manera, se aferra a la vida.

La sangre bombea dentro de ella y Gaara cree oírla correr por sus venas como ríos congelados que se abren paso rompiendo el hielo. Y él ha roto el hielo con una chica dormida mientras acaricia su cabeza y susurra en su oído que despierte pronto, que tiene una vida por delante y que él estará ahí para ayudarla como su enfermero.

O su ángel de la guarda.

Como ella quiera.

No le importa.

Él estará ahí –

**2.**

Sabaku no Gaara lleva cuatro años trabajando en ese hospital y es la primera vez que le toca atender una ninfa de algún bosque mágico (uno de esos de nombres extravagantes en alemán antiguo). Han sido noches de velar su sueño hasta que ha despertado. Sus pestañas se han abierto lentamente destapando un par de glaciales. Tan blancos como la Antártida misma y osos polares andando en ello.

(Pero queman como el sol al medio día cuando lo miran e incluso, juraría que su sonrojo no es más que un bronceado de tanto que lo observa)

– Bienvenida.

Al hospital.

A la vida.

A **su** vida.

**3.**

– Buenos días.

Es ella quien saluda y a Gaara las emociones se le diluyen en fuentes de caramelo de tan solo oír su voz. Suena como una brisa gélida en medio de un bosque en temporada de invierno, aun así, no le hiela la piel. Sino que le calienta como chocolate en víspera de Navidad.

Y repite y repite aquellas dos palabras en su mente. Queriendo grabar el timbre de su voz, la curva de sus labios y la presión que hace su lengua contra sus dientes al pronunciar la **d**. Gaara ama aquella última apreciación.

(El tibio seseo que hace la **d** junto a la **i** y las comisuras de su labio ahogando la conjugación a su paso.)

– El almuerzo.

Terriblemente opuesto a su voz gutural de ultratumba y aquellas ojeras que suelen atormentar a los niños en el área pediátrica, pero no a la chica labios de corazón que si funciona. Y por eso. Solo por eso. Pasa por la noche y le deja doble ración de postre.

**4.**

Cuando las lunas se ocultan, aun es de día y Gaara siente una profunda tristeza de no haber podido entablar una conversación decente la última vez.

Hinata duerme en un sueño infinito y él la observa de la misma forma en la que Dios ha de observar el sistema solar consumirse hasta volverse invisible. Aunque el preferiría que fuera una supernova que se extinguiera en un agujero negro y lo tragara consigo.

(Juntos en alguna otra galaxia o disueltos en el universo)

Es, quizás, gracias a esta conjetura, que Gaara toma turnos extra o ingresa como visita. O como familia. O simplemente a escondidas. Pero ingresa, y no la deja sola por miedo a que la gravedad la encoja mientras él no este y que no pueda llevarlo consigo.

Así que–

Gaara no se va.

No.

Solo toma su mano que calienta como el sol.

(Tan cálida como el abrazo de unos amantes próximos a separarse)

**5.**

A veces, Gaara le cuenta cómo ha ido su día.

A veces, le lee libros.

A veces, le narra historias que su madre le relataba de pequeño, cuando le hacía dormir, e imagina como reaccionaria ella de estar despierta. Si reiría de lo boba que eran algunas, o sentiría nostalgia por esa infancia en la que no estuvo presente.

(Gaara solo sabe el nombre y apellido de ella, aun así tiene una gran idealización de como ella seria de estar a su lado.)

Otras veces, solo se sienta a su lado y la ve respirar en la oscuridad, mientras la toma de la mano y se encomienda a todos los dioses (en todas las lenguas, en un vasto número de religiones) que ese día, no sea el día que la desconecten.

Porque ella, aún tiene cinco mil millones de años para extinguirse.

Siempre y cuando logre superar la noche y llegar a _mañana_.

**6.**

Da una calada a su cigarro.

Es la primera vez en los últimos meses que deja de asistir a la habitación 506.

Es la primera vez en su vida que prueba un cigarro.

Y el tabaco es amargo. Rasga su garganta y le produce tos, aun así, no se arrepiente de probarlo. Porque uno debe de llenar su vida de experiencias nuevas y a Gaara se le agota el tiempo. Lo sabe cuándo su alarma suena _tic-tic-tic_, indicándole que el momento ha llegado.

Entonces el cigarrillo cae al suelo y su pie pisa sobre él.

Cuando Gaara se adentra al hospital, observa a la familia de Hinata llorar.

Cuando Gaara se adentra en el ascensor, piensa que esas lágrimas son hipócritas; porque si el amor de ellos fuera consecuente con la intensidad de sus llantos, le entregarían su humanidad entera. Porque amar es eso, dar todo por el otro.

(Toma mi corazón, que no lo necesito más de lo que tú)

– ¿A qué piso va?

– Al último.

**7.**

En un mundo enfermo, él sería su medicina.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

"He died every night to let her breathe" (Él muere cada noche para dejarla respirar) hace referencia al sol, que se oculta para que la luna salga. Lo leí en una foto y me gustó la idea de hacer una historia basándome en esa frase. Aun si no quedo del todo romántico como quería jajaja.

¿Reviews?


End file.
